pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Bands
I own the song, Fast as Lightning Chapter 1 ~Juliette's POV~ I sat outside with Phineas and Ferb and the others by the tree. It was a very boring day. I sighed and got to my feet. "Come on guys, let's do something fun!" I erged, aching to do something. Phineas looked up at me. "Like what? I'm all out of ideas." I thought for a moment, but then, all of a sudden, a girl with long, wavy brown hair and a purple and black overcoat and a black beret slammed in. My jaw dropped in astonishment. "Hello Juliette, miss me?" she asked. I glared at her. "No Laramie, I didn't. I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing? Filling in all my parts in the Fireside Girls and Soccer team. I'm so glad the girls have a looser to look after them." I said sarcastically. Buford looked at us. "WHOA! NOW THERE'S TWO FRENCH CHICKS!" he yelled after a moment of staring, then turned to me. "Blue-eyes, do you know her?" I nodded. "Saddly, yes I do. We were best friends in Paris, until I was eight when for no reason she turned against me." Laramie glared at me. "Oh Julie, there's no reason to be mean. Oh, and guess who I'm dating?" I rolled my eyes. "Who?" I asked, unintrested. "Mason." For a split second, my eyes went huge, then went to regular size. "So. I have a new crush now. And we're perfect for each other." Laramie crossed her arms around her chest. "Who is he?" I looked around consiously, and slightly pointed to Baljeet, who was writing something down, and had his calculator. Oh, yea, I get to help him with his math later! I thought happily. "Him? He's a nerd! Then again..., he's perfect for you!" Okay, I was okay with someone calling me a nerd, but if someone calls Baljeet a nerd, that draws the line. "What did you say about Baljeet?" I asked sternly. "A nerd." she replied with a smirk on her face. Oh, I'll gladly wipe that smirk off her face in a heartbeat. "Oh yea?" I asked, shoving Laramie. "Yea! Let's settle this like children, Wednesday at 6:00. We'll have a Battle of the Bands. Be there, or else." and then Laramie walked off. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes at the gate where Laramie walked out of. I felt like ripping off a face. Laramie's face. Baljeet walked over to me. "Juliette, how are you going to make a band, and a good song in two days!" I smiled kindly at Baljeet, instantly feeling better. "I've already written, like, tons of songs. I just need to get a band." I smirked, "Guys, are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Isabella smiled. "Yea! Let's form a band!" "I call being the drummer!" called Buford. "I want to be the guatarist!" shouted Baljeet. "Ohh, can I be the base?" asked Phineas. I shrugged. "Sure!" "And Ferb can be the keyboardest." I nodded "Okay, Isabella, would you like to be in the band?" I asked. "I can't. I have to visit my cousins on Wednesday." she replied sadly. I sighed. "We still need one more person for backup voices." I said. Buford nudged Emma in the shoulder. "What!?!" she yelled. Buford tugged her into the garage. A couple of moments later, they walked out. "I guess I'll be in the band." she said, not at all happy. I'm gonna have to thank Buford later. "So, Blue-eyes, when are we going to practice?" Buford asked me. I smiled. "Right now! Everyone, to my garage!" I called as we all raced to my house. Chapter 2 "Okay, let's try that from the top." I said. We were all in the garage, and we had just learned the song we decided to sing. Here we are, racin' down the street again Wonderin' if this is how we're meant to be-e-e-e Fast as Lightning, making a scene again Wonderin' if you have the thoughts of me-e-e-e 'Cause we're fast as lightning, up and down the road Fast as lightning, giving you a heavy load Fast as lightning wonderin' if this is how we're meant to be 'Cause it's just you and me now, it's just you and me Here I am, walkin' that path again Wonderin' if I walk into your dream-eam-ea-eams Here I am, up in that tree again, Ho-opin' if you will ca-atch me-e-e-e 'Cause we're fast as lightning, up and down the road Fast as lightning, giving you a heavy load Fast as lightning wonderin' if this is how we're meant to be 'Cause it's just you and me now, it's just you and meeeeeeeeee 'Cause we're fast as lightning, up and down the road Fast as lightning, giving you a heavy load Fast as lightning wonderin' if this is how we're meant to be 'CAusse it's just you and me now, it's just you and meeeeeeeee FAST AS LIGHTNING! Juliette smiled in saticfaction. "Perfect! I think we're ready!" "Awesome! Hey Blue-eyes, you got any snacks around here, Buford hungry." Buford said, holding his stomach. "Yea, come on guys, my mom's got cookies!" Everyone put aside their instruments and raced to the door that led to the kitchen. Inside, we all sat at the table while my mom laid out the chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks Mom!" I exclaimed as six hands reached out and grabbed a cookie. "You're welcome Julie. So, why are you guys forming a band?" she asked, as she saw Emma who did not take a cookie. "Emma, sweetie, aren't you going to take a cookie?" she asked. Emma shook her head "I'm allergic to chocolate." Emma said blandly. Buford elbowed her and whispered something in her ear. I was guessing she wasn't really allergic. "I mean, sure, I'll take one." she said, taking a cookie. "Well, do you remember Laramie?" I asked my mom. She nodded. "Yea." "Well, she's back, and challenged me to a battle of the bands tommorrow." My mom smiled. "Well, I know you're going to win, Julie. You guys sounded awesome." "Thanks mom." Juliette said with a smile. Chapter 3 When Wednesday came, I was very nervous. "Juliette, are you okay?" Baljeet asked, clearly noticing I was shaking half to death. I shook my head. "No. You know how bad I get stage fright!" I walked over to my backpack and got my water bottle. I was breathing heavily, and shaking badly, almost spilling my water when I pulled it up to my lips for a drink. Baljeet looked at me. "Relax, you will be fine." I smiled and nodded my head. "Thanks, I said, taking a step, but I tripped, and rolled out onto the stage (don't ask me where Laramie got a stage). The microphone squealed as everyone stared at me, who was half laying, half sitting on the stage. I waved nervously and quickly crawled backstage. When I got up, I put on a half smile. "Okay, THAT was embarrassing!" I said as everyone laughed. Category:Fanon Works